freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Terebikko
The Terebikko '''was a interactive VHS console game system launched by Bandai in 1988, later released in the U.S as the '''See 'N Say Video Phone by Mattel. This console can be connected either directly to the TV or VCR. Titles released include a variety of known franchises, such as Mario, Dragon Ball Z, and many more. Variants ----It contains 9 different variants. * Soreike! Anpanman: Karada no Naka no Dai Bōken * Soreike! Anpanman: Yukai nao Tanjōe * Super Mario World Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land * Dragon Ball Z: Gather Together! Goku's World * Mūmin no sutekina purezento * Obake no Q-Taro: Q-Channel * Hello Kitty - Fun Tasting * Doraemon - Nan demo Kuizupoketto * Sailor Moon S: Kotaete Moon Call Scare Factor ----High To Nightmare for the Doraemon - Nan demo Kuizupoketto And Sailor Moon S: Kotaete Moon Call variants. Low for the Mūmin no sutekina purezento, Obake no Q-Taro: Q-Channel And Hello Kitty - Fun Tasting variants Nightmare for all the other variants ---- Category:Spam whatever you want in this catagory Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Hjm Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Mxdkbmyhodbyydmhh Category:Gjm Category:Kjhgfdmoink Category:Nh Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos That Scare Dr. Manhattan (Watchmen) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make you as Simpu Singh turn Pure Veg Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Unscary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Fgh Category:Jhgfdghjgfcdfghyujhygfdfghjhgfghjkjiuytfrfghujiuytrtyuiouyfd Category:AteaJtfdvsdgfhvmgcxnfg Category:IDFB Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Lmkfmbdsmj Category:Logos that are so scary they make you poop your pants at Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur and he gets so mad that he kills RobotboyFTW PeppaPigFTL and everyone fucking cries and floods GoCity and they let you pay a huge fine for fucking up GoCity Category:Jhqgqalnhjf Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:MFYBjlDK xean!bvljfdxlkfbmkea Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Articles with too many categories Category:Logos that scare TOO MANY TO NAME Category:Vvff Category:Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) 2006 VCD Category:Zfvysnvlklt Category:Logos that make pewdiepie say something racist Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:Logos that act like GT Interactive (Blood) Category:Logos that makes you kill a stupid user named LOGOSROCKS Category:Clarence Jeff and Sumo saw this on a vhs at Rental World Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:NragbTshn Category:Logos that make The Problem Solverz get too popular that they broadcast 24/7 on every channel in the world in the loudest volume causing people's heads to explode into a gazillion pieces Category:Unscary Logosvfghj Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Josie and the Pussycats 2002 VCD Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Gkhc Category:Yrjyuk Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Ljyfd Category:Jm Category:Logos that could make Peanut the squrriel scream her head off during the nigjt Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Vfl Category:Four year olds Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Children who act like USAball Category:To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Rick and Morty. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer's head. There's also Rick's nihilistic outlook, Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Xnyh